


Keith Kogane And The Terrible, Horrible, No-Good, Very Bad Day

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Days, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matt is a good bestie, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Slash, cranky Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: He wonders how someone like him ever got lucky enough to have a best friend like Matt Holt. Especially on days like today.





	Keith Kogane And The Terrible, Horrible, No-Good, Very Bad Day

Keith swore if he ever heard anyone say _woke up on the wrong side of the bed again,_ he'd flip a table and set it on fire. Just because you bumped your knee getting out of bed didn't mean the day was automatically going to be awful, and only paranoid idiots blamed everyone else for their problems.

But it _was_ Kim who used up the hot water that morning, Franz who didn't put the cap on the toothpaste, Mrs. Norwood who didn't make enough bacon or keep Trevor from taking more than his fair share, and Luke who pushed him into the table during study hall, knocking Jessie's books off her desk and causing _her_ to tattle. The day's only saving grace was that James was out sick.

 _Poor Keith, he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed,_ everyone kept saying. Mrs. Norwood, the English teacher, the secretary, James's friend Ryan. If there was one thing he hated more than that expression it was being pitied. The only person who wasn't pitying him right now was Shiro, and he had plans with Adam so he couldn't go racing that day.

The secretary had suggested he go have a drink and cool down. Fuck that, Keith thought, he was going to hit the gym and destroy a few punching bags while he pretended they were Jessie and Trevor and everyone else he hated right now. Or at least, that was the plan until he remembered he'd made plans to study with Matt Holt.

_But with my luck he forgot and made other plans, or he got sick, or something._

"Keith?" Nope, there he was, walking up to him with a smile that immediately faded when Keith turned around to face him. "What's wrong?" Keith sighed, jamming his hands into his pockets.

"What's _not_ wrong? Everyone's pissing me off and acting like it's my fault they're spilling things, tattling, eating all the bacon, making me get toothpaste all over my hands," he groaned. "Not even being mad about it, just saying _oh, poor Keith, he's just having a bad-luck day_ and if one more person says that _stupid line-_ "

He was cut off by a near-crushing hug from Matt.

"You're having a bad day. It's not the end of the world, it's not your fault, and you need a break," he said. "I know we were supposed to work in the library, but let's go back to my house. We'll take some snacks up to my room and watch some TV before we get to work." And instantly, all of Keith's anger started to melt away. He lifted his arms to return the hug, burying his face in Matt's shoulder.

"Thanks," he murmured, "I needed that."

"I could tell," Matt said, rubbing his back. "And that's why I'm here." Keith managed a smile for the first time that day. Sometimes he wondered just how he'd lucked into having a best friend like Matt Holt.

"You're too good to me."

"Hey, you deserve it." Matt let go of him, and they headed out the door, hand in hand. The Holts lived close enough to the Garrison for them to be able to walk home, especially using Matt's shortcut. It was quiet, empty, peaceful, just the thing he needed after a day like today.

Once they were home and safely in Matt's room, curled up on his bed watching their favorite Star Trek episode, Keith had forgotten all about everything else.

"Maybe you can stay for dinner, or even stay overnight," Matt suggested. "Mom always makes enough bacon for everyone to have seconds." Keith smiled, nestling closer to his friend.

"I'd like that."


End file.
